Crescent Rose
|ImageWidth=250px |Name=Crescent Rose |Owner=Ruby Rose |Weapon=High Caliber Sniper Scythe |Type=Melee, Ranged |Forms=Scythe, Rifle }} Crescent Rose is Ruby's weapon of choice. It is a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS), a hybrid between a scythe and a rifle and, according to Professor Ozpin, one of the most dangerous weapon types designed. It has very high recoil, which Ruby uses to great effect in her mobility, firing shots to propel her quickly at her enemies, or high in the air. In order to use Crescent Rose to its fullest potential in melee combat, Ruby can fire a shot immediately before a swing, using the recoil to accelerate the scythe, increasing the power of her attacks. Crescent Rose can fold up tightly for easy transportation and for convenience, stored underneath Ruby's cloak, at her waist. Although Crescent Rose can fold into the form of a gun, which bears a small resemblance to a shotgun, it does not have to be in that form to fire. It appears to be a bolt-action weapon. Construction Crescent Rose appears to be a highly advanced technological piece of equipment, being able to freely transform from its compacted self, to its gun mode, to a full scythe quickly. As its name implies, its color is rose-red with black trims and the blade is crescent in shape. In Episode 2, Ruby comments that she was the one who designed the Crescent Rose as students of Signal forge their own weapons, claiming she went overboard with it's design. Image Gallery crescentroseanimation.gif|GIF Animation of Crescent Rose transformation New_Picture_18_R.jpg Crescent Rose - Sniper.png|Ruby firing Crescent Rose while in Scythe Mode New_Picture_17_R.jpg CrescentRose - Component.png|"Cross" magazine being loaded New_Picture_11_ (1).png|Being used in Rifle mode. New_Picture_10_R.jpg Red_Blush.png|Crescent Rose folds up and is attached to Ruby's waist RoseRed.jpg Normal Clip.png|"Standard" magazine for the Crescent Rose. Hyperdrive.png|Ruby using the Cross Shot to further increase her speed. RWBY Crescent rose.jpg|Crescent Rose in model stage New_Picture_6_R.png Ruby_with_sheathed_and_extended_CR_(lowerd).png|Two Crescent Roses, an animation error. Screen_shot_2013-07-25_at_5.12.48_PM.png Ruby_with_sheathed_and_extended_CR.png Episode2_00036.png|Ruby shows off her weapon at Beacon Episode2_00038.png|Just a girl and her gun-scythe RWBY4 002473.png|"my sweetheart does the talking" RubyE51.png RubyE53.png Trivia *Some fans have been known to call this the "scythle" or "rythe" (as in, "writhe in pain") as a callback to when Red vs. Blue's Agent Maine first obtained his Brute Shot, which one soldier commented upon seeing it "Is-is that a knife? A rifle? Kn-Knifle?" *The Scythe has a small, jagged blade at the bottom of the shaft, perhaps used for her swirling attacks. *Ruby seems to have no difficulties with 'unsheathing' it or extending the scythe's blade, suggesting that Crescent Rose is mechanical and can operate itself. *Professor Ozpin notes that Crescent Rose is "one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed". *It is likely that Ruby partly named the weapon after herself, since it bears her last name. Crescent comes from the shape of the blade, the same as a crescent moon. *Ruby at one point affectionately referred to the weapon as Sweetheart, showing her fondness for the weapon. Category:Weapons